


Labor Pains

by SailorLestrade



Series: 50 Fic Challenge [29]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: 50 fic challenge, Birth, F/M, Pregnancy, cute jared, labor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 06:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20148997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: (Y/n) is in labor with her and Jared’s first child.





	Labor Pains

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: #44 I know it hurts

“You did this to me!” (Y/n) screamed at her husband.

“I know baby, I know,” Jared whispered soothingly to her.

“I hate you!” She screamed again.

“I know baby, I know,” Jared repeated.

“We are never having sex again!” She yelled.

“I know…now wait a minute,” Jared pouted. (Y/n) squeezed her eyes shut as the pain subsided and she could breathe again. “It’s going to be okay baby. I promise.”

“Do you want to squeeze a small watermelon out of your vagina next?” (Y/n) asked. She sighed. “I’m sorry Jared.”

“Hey, it’s okay,” He kissed her forehead. “I just wish I could understand what you’re going through.” (Y/n) squeezed his hand.

“Shit!” She cried out.

“I know it hurts,” Jared kissed her forehead again. “Not much longer and you’ll be able to rest.” The doctor examined her and smiled.

“Okay Mrs. Padalecki, I think it’s time to push,” She told (Y/n). Jared held her hand and offered words of encouragement while (Y/n) pushed. It was their first child, and while they were both very excited, they were also both very nervous. And right now, (Y/n) was just really in pain. It was hot, she was angry, and she was ready for this baby to join them.

It felt like a century later before (Y/n) heard the cries of the newest Padalecki. A little baby boy was placed in her arms. She smiled as she looked down at him.

“Oh my god,” She whispered. “Jared, look.”

“He’s perfect,” Jared had tears in his eyes but a smile on his face. “You did it babe.” He kissed her cheek.

“Well, you did have a part in the creation,” She laughed. She looked down at their son. They hadn’t picked out an official name yet, but they had a little bit of time before they had to. But right now, it was just the Padalecki’s, a growing family with nothing but love in their hearts.

And Jared just hoping that (Y/n) forgot her “no more sex” promise when she was all healed up.


End file.
